Little Girl Lost
by Fae 206
Summary: A week after Kuon and Kyoko celebrated their second wedding anniversary, Kyoko wakes up to find herself in the body of her six-year-old self. Wanting to hide this information from everyone, Kyoko puts Kuon in the difficult position of him looking after her without feeling like a pedophile? How did this happen and will Kyoko let Kuon know the truth? Future Set.
1. Chapter 1 - Waking Up

**AN: **Very short, introductory chapter. Hope you enjoy 😊

**Little Girl Lost**

**Chapter One – Waking Up**

Ten years ago Kuon Hizuri would never have expected himself to enjoy such happiness, he hadn't allowed himself to even dream of such happiness but then he had met the girl who had changed his life, the girl who had moved the watch – not the hands on the watch, of course – but the way that he wore his watch, the balance between the past and the present. Kuon had never thought that anyone would have ever been capable of such a thing and that was why he treasured her so much.

He was twenty-five now and he and Kyoko had recently celebrated their second wedding anniversary. In a little under a month, he would be twenty six and they were already discussing children. Kuon had never brought the subject up himself, he knew how hesitant Kyoko was about children and even about some of the major things when it came to love but she had approached him.

She had asked him one night to tell her honestly if he was interested in having a child and he had told her only a few seconds later that he was. Before she had become his girlfriend, he hadn't thought that he would ever make a decent father at least not the kind of father that he was lucky enough to have but she had told him to not think of life in that way.

She had made everything possible and he would never be able to tell her how grateful that made him.

Moving over in the bed, Kuon stretched and looked at the window. He couldn't feel her body behind him so she must have woken up early and was trying to make breakfast for him to eat. That was another miracle that Kyoko had managed to make possible. Eating didn't feel as bad as it once did and the memories of his mother's cooking were being replaced with memories of cooking with Kyoko, eating Kyoko's cooking.

Kuon smiled as he decided to watch the bird that was flying outside the window a little more, he would get up soon and tell his wife how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to have her. He just needed to wake up. As he lay there though, Kuon felt something touch him, something small but firm. He rolled to the other side as he heard a hum and didn't see his wife's head on the pillow but he did hear something and there was something underneath the blanket.

He sat up slowly and reached for the lump. What was going on here? Had someone just randomly been let into their home and had snuggled up with him? As he lifted the sheets, his eyes widened and he let the words "what the hell" slip out from his mouth. Beneath the blanket was the body of a six-year-old Kyoko, someone he remembered all too well.

He pinched himself hard. This had to be a dream. This had to be a nightmare.

**End of Chapter One**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2 - Little Girl

**Chapter Two – Little Girl**

Kuon sat there in panic as he looked to the tiny girl. He let his hand brush some of the long black strands behind her ear and waited for her to wake up. He was nervous about how she would react and whether she would start talking about Shotaro. He didn't want to break the news to a child that the world was still bad. He slowly steadied himself as he heard her yawn. She was adorable but this wasn't the situation he desired to be in.

Kyoko opened her eyes and looked at her tiny little hand. Her whole body seemed so small and she felt a little drowsy. She rolled over to see a very panicked Kuon looking at her and she closed her eyes again.

Kuon stared at her. He wasn't sure how to help her and as he gently brushed her hair back she felt her grab to his wrist and hum. Kuon paused, his eyes watching her nervously. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know whether she had the memories of an older Kyoko or of the girl that she looked like. He tried to figure out how to act before realizing that apologizing to an older Kyoko would be better than scaring a younger one.

"Hi there," he said gently and Kyoko opened her eyes again and reached out for his hand. She was alarmed when she saw how much bigger his hand was than hers. She blinked innocently and Kuon paused. She was adorable but this wasn't a situation which he had asked for. "I'm going to get up and get us something to eat."

Kyoko blinked, "Wha-" she asked and Kuon tucked the strands behind her ear again.

"Don't worry," he grinned, "My wife taught me how to make a few dishes. She had incredible patience with me since I'm still not very good." He tucked her into the bed again and made his way to the kitchen hoping that he could figure this out.

Kyoko watched him still unsure as to why her husband would be treating her in this manner and she slipped out of the bed which felt far too big. She felt herself fall onto the floor. Her body seemed to have shrunk and she felt a little more timid and anxious than she usually did. She walked over to the armoir that Kuon had bought her one year and saw that she couldn't really see the mirror on it and the stool seemed a little too high.

Maybe she had a cold and was delirious or something. That was what would make the most sense. As she looked into the mirror, she blinked hard as she was faced with her old self. She turned around quickly, her panic rising in her chest. No. This didn't make sense to her. She looked like she was a six-year-old. She put a hand to her cheek and the reflection moved with her. No wonder Kuon had acted towards her the way that he had.

She should tell him, right? But that might cause problems for him. If someone heard him tell her that he loved her then he would be seen as a pedophile. No. She had to focus on getting herself out of this situation without relying on him. That meant that she couldn't tell him what was happening and that made her feel sad.

To protect him, she had to act as if she was a six-year-old and look for the cure herself. She didn't want to risk his career or the way that the public had accepted him despite his known problems. She would support him but she wouldn't try to act as his wife. He didn't deserve that headache.

As she heard the sound of the frying pan, Kyoko ran out and wrapped her arms around Kuon's leg. She sniffled and Kuon lowered the heat, squatting down opposite her.

"Hey," he said gently and with a shaky hand, "Hey, it's all right, it's okay."

"Big brother," Kyoko said with soft sniffs and Kuon paused. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in before making sure that he had a happy smile on his face that wouldn't cause her any further fear. She blinked her tears away as she looked at the warmth he had when he looked at her.

"It's okay," he said as he gently placed his hand on her cheek so he could wipe away the tears from her cheeks. "Big Brother is here," he said in an affectionate manner. "I won't let anything happen to you, Kyoko. That's what a big brother does, right? I'm glad that you remember me despite the age difference," he winked and Kyoko nodded.

"You're Corn the fairy prince," she told him and Kuon hesitated slightly before nodding. For right now he'd play along with that fantasy of hers.

"Exactly. I decided to live on Earth so that I could play with you but the price that I had to pay was to get older. I'm really really old now," he grinned and Kyoko shook her head.

"Not too old," she said as she watched him and Kuon laughed weakly.

"Not _too _old, huh? I'm glad," he said and Kyoko smiled at him. He seemed happy enough though she could only imagine what would happen were he to wake up in this position himself. Would he try to tell her the truth or would he hide it from her? How could she keep herself from spoiling the tiny little Corn. "I thought that I'd cook us some eggs. I don't have any hamburger but eggs are nice. You like eggs, right?"

"Yeah," Kyoko nodded, "Thank you, Brother Corn," she said and Kuon watched her. He felt hopeless in this situation but if she wanted to call him Corn the fairy, if she wanted to see him as a big brother and not as her husband then he would do it. He saw Kyoko go to sit at the low table in the living room and looked at the eggs which he hadn't even cracked yet.

"Let me turn this on for you," he told her as he sat opposite the TV and Kyoko looked at him eagerly. The silver lining with this situation would be that she would get to test his parenting skills. After checking a few channels, Kuon managed to find a Hello Kitty Princess cartoon. "Is this one okay?" he asked her and Kyoko nodded as she looked across at the two cats.

Kuon walked over to her and gently ruffled her hair before walking over to the kitchen again. Though the cartoon did draw her interest even more than it would have done the previous day. She could see Kuon cooking out of the side of her eye and she watched him as he managed to season the eggs in the way that she had taught him.

There was no doubt that he was struggling but Kyoko truly thought the decision that she had made was the best for both of them. Kyoko sighed as she thought of the things that she would have to sort out such as acting contracts and business deals that she had done. There was a violation for not showing up and she didn't want for Kuon to not do anything about it. She was risking her career if he didn't do _anything _about it.

No. She trusted her husband. He had always proven that he would care for her and if she were ever in a coma or had a debilitating illness and he had to have power of attorney he would do things for her benefit. He was unlike Shotaro in that. Kuon had _always_ prioritized her first during their relationship. She had to trust him to do the same.

"Here," Kuon smiled as he came back to her. He placed a glass of milk in front of her along with the eggs and some silverware. "I'm going to grab mine too and I'll be right back," he told her before looking to the TV screen where Kitty was dancing with her sister. "This looks entertaining," he commented before going to get his own eggs and a cup of black coffee.

Kyoko paused as she looked down. She would have to decide right now whether to tell him or not. As he sat down next to her, she decided not to but still clung to his arm. She sighed and he chuckled awkwardly. It was at this point he realized how weird it was that her nightdress had shrunk too and he crossed his fingers hoping that she had some other clothes to wear.

"Thank you, big brother" she said and Kuon nodded weakly. He sighed and kissed the top of her head in the type of way that an older sibling might to their younger sibling.

"You're welcome, princess Kyoko."

…..

…..

Of course luck wasn't on Kuon's side with this, luck was rarely on his side but he knew that he had to get Kyoko at least one more outfit but he wasn't sure how people would react to him with a young girl in a nightgown when he had never been seen with her before and he didn't want to risk her ending up being photographed especially when she wouldn't understand it.

What Kuon did have were friends that would help him out were he to need it. He sighed and then dialed Yashiro's number hoping that his manager could help him with this. It wasn't that they worked as closely as they once had but they _were _better _friends _than they had been in the past.

Kuon waited whilst he heard the dial tone for the phone. He picked up the phone and closed his eyes, "Hey, Yashiro. It's Kuon," he said as he felt the nerves spike up inside of him once more. "I was hoping to talk to you about something."

Yashiro took steady breaths before replying, "Sure, it sounds important. Is everything okay with you and Kyoko?" he asked and Kuon laughed weakly.

"I wish that things were better," he told him, "but yes, we're both alive and I believe healthy but I really need for you to do a huge favor for me and I'll explain why when you get here. I…I need you to go to the store and grab some stuff and I'll be really grateful for this. I'll ow—"

"You don't owe me anything, Kuon," Yashiro said immediately. "And you sound really panicked. It feels really rewarding that you'd call me and ask me to help you with this. So what is it that I can get you?"

"Can you get me at least three outfits for a young girl, regular build, six years of age, I need everything including panties," he said and Yashiro paused completely stunned at that request. Kuon laughed weakly as he waited for Yashiro to hopefully agree to do this for him.

"Okay," Yashiro nodded. "I think that I can handle that. You said for a young girl, are you and Kyoko-"

"I'll explain when you get here and I really owe you for this," Kuon said nervously before taking a deep breath of relief when Yashiro agreed to handle it for him. Kuon looked in the direction of where Kyoko had been. He hoped that he could do okay at being her big brother but they would have to get certain things sorted. A six year old would definitely not be cast in the same projects that Kyoko had been.

The next person he needed to talk to was Lory.

**End of Chapter Two**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

**Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter One**

Ashenvale, Aquarian Charm, Erza, H-Nala, Kaname671, PaulaGaTo


	3. Chapter 3 - Big Brother Kuon

**AN: **Thank you for all of those returning to this story as well as all of those who have started this fic. I'm going to try to do something different with my updates and focus on different categories for updates. Right now I'm updating the ones that have most reviews on the latest chapter, then the ones with the most hits on the latest chapter, and then all of the ones that have the fewest number of chapters. I might repeat this pattern after that. So again, thank you for reading.

**Chapter Three – Big Brother Kuon**

Kuon struggled as he entered the LME agency building with Kyoko's hand in his own. He was trying to walk at a slow enough pace for her and had offered to give her a piggyback ride at least three times. Still she had refused and so he had taken her hand and tried to keep smiling though in his head he was screaming and panicking and stressing out. "So, this is where I work," he grinned. "I do lots of important things here."

"What do you do?" Kyoko asked as she looked at him and Kuon blinked. She was completely adorable but he had to stop thinking of her as his wife. That was creepy. Maybe if Kyoko knew who she was then he would be able to talk to her and they could figure things out but this was a small girl, he couldn't think of her as his wife anymore. He smiled weakly.

"I'm an actor. I work in the movies and dramas mostly. Sometimes I go to foreign countries to do work," he smiled and Kyoko gazed at him before smiling excitedly.

"That sounds _sooo_ cool," she said and Kuon smiled again.

"I think it is. I think I was maybe a year or so younger then you when I decided to become an actor. Both of my parents are actors but especially my dad. I've always grown up admiring him and I saw how happy he is when he acts. I wanted to follow in his footsteps," Kuon told her believing that this was the first time he was telling her this and unaware that Kyoko was just acting herself. "How about you, Kyoko-chan," he said before laughing awkwardly, "What dreams do you have?"

Kyoko watched him feeling that she only had one thing that she could possibly say that would continue this act and she really hated to say it _especially_ to Kuon. "I'm going to be a bride to Sho-kun," she said and Kuon stopped and put a hand on his forehead. Kyoko watched him not knowing how he would handle this. She wanted to test him to see how he could deal with the stress of having a little kid say something he disagreed with.

"That's a pretty interesting dream," he told her with a weak chuckle. "But even if he is your prince for right now, you might find someone else one day who loves you just as much as you will love them." Kuon got down closer to her and pulled her into his arms. "But no matter what happens, you still have big brother Kuon to help you and comfort you," he told her before moving backwards and held out his pinky. "And that's a pinky promise."

Kyoko hooked her pinky with his and he nodded to her. She could see the determination in his eyes to keep loving her and protect her with his own life. She felt guilty for doing this to someone who was so kind and though he might not have been honest initially, he hadn't lied to her for three years…well the odd white lie here and there but that's what anyone did.

Kuon opened his mouth to say something else but let out a sigh of relief as he saw Yashiro. They had originally agreed to meet at his home but then Kuon realized that the president would need him to be here too. He had to think of some lie and though right now he could say that he was babysitting, he needed the president's help and advice in figuring out what to do.

"Who is this?" Yashiro asked excitedly. "Are you and Ky-"

"Me and my wife did not adopt her although she is a very sweet and cute and intelligent girl," Kuon said and Yashiro could see from his expression that something wasn't right. "Her name is Mogami Kyoko," he said and Yashiro looked at him in shock before seeing the intensity in Kuon's eyes.

"You said that her name Is -" Yashiro began.

"I'm Mogami Kyoko," Kyoko gave an elegant and formal bow before rising, "It's very nice to meet you, sir."

Yashiro's eyes widened and he stared at Kuon, giving a strained smile to the small girl before grabbing Kuon's shoulder and Kuon felt the compassion in his friend's eyes. This was still a shock to both of them but Kuon wanted to do his best to keep Kyoko safe. Unlike himself, it wasn't just going to be easy to call someone to take care of her. Her mother had left her and although their relationship had improved, she wouldn't be taking her daughter back into her life willingly. Then there was the Fuwa family and the couple from Darumaya. The second was the better choice but Kuon didn't feel he could impose on them. He would have to be the one to take care of Kyoko. If she stayed with the Fuwas then there was no telling what his rival would do and he would hate this young Kyoko to be manipulated.

"So how did you get her clothes this morning?" Yashiro asked and Kuon paled before putting a hand over his face. He had to admit that he had requested something from Lory and asked that he not ask questions but he would explain when they reached the agency.

"With difficulty," he said quietly before seeing Kyoko blinking up at him. He looked around before gesturing to an empty bench. "It looks like there are some seats over there," he said as he gently pushed her hair back. "Is it okay if you sit there and wait for me, I promise that your big brother will come over as soon as possible," he told her with a smile and she nodded.

Kyoko watched. She felt bad that Kuon was sweating so much and seemed so uncomfortable. It would probably have been easier for him if she explained that she knew exactly what was going on and their history and who he was. Still, he was acting as sweet and kind and noble as she knew that he really was. She saw Yashiro turn to him and felt Kuon breathe out a years worth of sighs.

"This must suck for you," Yashiro told him sympathetically. "I mean, it's crazy. I don't understand it. Still, it must really suck for you. Kyoko probably only has a faint idea of who you are and she most likely thinks that you're a fairy prince. You also can't touch her or comfort her like you usually do. You have to make believe that she's just a -"

Kuon sighed again and put a hand to his forehead hoping to hold back a headache. "I wish that she knew who she was before this happened. Seeing her doing the things that she usually does but as a six-year-old would be weird but at least she'd be supportive of me. I know that I can't touch her or anything and it's not like she has a family or home to go back to."

"Have you considered asking your parents for help?" Yashiro asked and Kuon turned.

"My father is finishing up on his latest movie and my mother has a few shows for fashion week," he told Yashiro feeling drained. He could finally talk about his parents since he had come out under his true name. Still, as famous as his parents were, that meant that they were less able to help him and have the time to help him with this.

"I'm sure that your father has an even busier schedule than you do," Yashiro sighed and Kuon shook his head.

"Actually," he winked, "I'm more in demand but with Kyoko in this manner, I suppose I have to cancel my international shoots. I mean. Can I take her with me? She probably has to go to school. How the heck am I going to explain that she has the same name as Kyoko and she's a six-year-old," he groaned wishing that the world would take pity on him.

"You could hire a home-school tutor," Yashiro advised and Kuon took a look back at Kyoko. He nodded not sure whether it was best for Kyoko to be with him and therefore able to travel with him or whether she should socially be around children her own age. He also didn't know how long this would last but even if there was no cure, he had promised to take care of her for as long as they both shall live. He would do that. Even if he had to see her married to somebody else, he would take care of her and be there as her big brother type of person. If only she could remember him properly.

"I'll think about it. No matter what I choose to do though, it has to be the right decision for her." Kuon patted Yashiro's shoulder, "Thank you for talking to me. It means a lot to have your support," he thanked his friend before moving back to Kyoko. "Sorry that took so long. Thank you for being such a good girl and sitting here patiently. I really appreciate it."

"Big Brother," Kyoko asked as she tilted her head to the side, "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I'll be fine," Kuon told her. He scooped her up in his arms and pressed her to his chest, letting her head rest on his shoulder. "We're going to go see someone else but don't worry, he's a pretty fun guy, I've known him since I was young and since before I can remember meeting him. He's the most important person in this building," Kuon said before Yashiro went over to hand him the outfits. Kuon thanked him with a nod before they went to the elevator.

Kuon paled as the doors opened and he saw many people exit. He still held Kyoko close to him but could see people walking past him and talking about how adorable she was. Kyoko had thrown both of her arms around his neck and was holding on tightly. Kuon just gave weak smiles and nods to each of the people who passed him.

"Let's just go see the president," Kuon told her as he tried to smile to the many questions being asked of him. He looked to Kyoko and kissed her forehead. The world usually wasn't kind to him but what kind of new torture was this? As he got to the top floor and the president's private office, he put Kyoko down and took her hand in his.

"Big Brother Kuon," Kyoko said as she tugged on his hand, "Can I see Mr. President alone?" she asked and Kuon opened his mouth confused and surprised. Most kids wanted their guardian or parent to be with them when they met new people.

"Why? Aren't you nervous?" he asked her. "Listen, I'm taking care of you, okay? I can come in with you. You don't need to do this alone."

"I want to do it alone," Kyoko told him and Kuon looked at her as if asking why she would propose such a thing. He didn't want for her to push herself. Not knowing what else to do, he zipped up the jacket that she was wearing.

"Okay. I'll let you be a brave girl," he told her though he still was looking at her feeling very concerned about all of this. "I'll be right outside if you need me," he promised her as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Kyoko nodded and Kuon knocked on the door before hearing the president answer. Kyoko went into the room and shook her head as Kuon tried to come in too.

Kyoko paused as she saw the president and turned back to the door. Before Lory could even get a word out Kyoko went to him. "First of all, I don't know why I'm small," she told him and Lory froze. "Second, please don't tell Kuon that I remember everything."

Lory nodded slowly, not sure how to answer that and he usually was able to give an answer to anything.

**End of Chapter Three**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Two

Brennakai, Enolaisa, Guest, H-Nala, Kaname671, midori144,


End file.
